1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and more particularly to open face spinning reels of the fixed spool type. The invention applies more specifically to a ratio of overall reel weight to spool diameter that allows the effective use of a wide variety of line sizes, longer casts, and the effects of line twist and memory to be minimized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known prior art does not lend itself to versatility in varying fishing line strengths nor does it attempt to deal with the problem of the inability of an angler to use significantly different line strengths (also known as line test, line size, or line diameter) for any one particular reel. This lack of practical versatility is a function of spool diameter and overall reel weight. Excessively small diameter spools or excessively heavy reels has limited the prior art to an unnecessarily small range of usable line strengths.
Heretofore, to upsize or downsize line strengths on a reel compromised comfort or performance. For example, a fisherman utilizing the prior art cannot use a small reel, with its small diameter spool, for a higher line strength application. In addition, it is undesirable to use a reel with a large diameter spool for an application requiring smaller line strengths because of the excessively heavy weight of all prior large diameter reels. This versatility in upsizing or downsizing line strengths is desirable when fishing conditions change, a different species is sought after, a different body of water is fished, different lures or bait is used, etc.
Fishing lines, particularly plastic monofilament lines, have a tendency to unfurl or uncoil off a spool. A fishing line's characteristic "memory" or predisposition to either straighten out, in the case of new line, or to stay coiled, in the case of older line causes this tendency. Line memory can also be exacerbated by twist in the line. In short, smaller spool diameters cannot effectively handle larger line sizes.
Casting distance is highly desirable and historically sought after in prior art. Despite varying spool designs (including a longitudinally varying spool diameter), various line wrapping techniques, varying line wrapping angles, and other methods designed to increase casting distance, there is room for improvement.
However, the prior art that does feature larger diameter spools has unfortunately also been characterized by excessive overall reel weight. Excessive reel weight is undesirable to a fisherman using smaller line sizes. This is because a heavy reel is inappropriate for the lighter lines, more delicate rods and smaller lures used for certain species and fishing conditions.
The net effect of these problems is that a fisherman who plans to use varying line sizes needs to either purchase more than one reel, limit the breadth of line weights used and applications used for any particular reel, or use a heavier than desired reel that features a large diameter spool. There is room for improvement in this regard.
Another problem associated with prior art is line twist. In addition to the above referenced exacerbation of line memory, line twist by itself presents a variety of fishing problems. Line twist is generally caused by two factors. The first is the process inherent to wrapping a line around a fixed spool and is caused by the action of the reel itself. The second source of line twist is external to the action of the reel and is caused by the twisting tendency of lures in action both in the water and tumbling through the air during a cast. Minimizing line twist and, more importantly, the effect of line twist has been a goal of many prior art improvements but there is room for improvement in this regard.
Furthermore, a high line retrieve rate per turn of the handle is highly desirable. Prior art designs utilizing smaller diameter reels require higher rotor speeds to retrieve a given amount of line. Among other things, higher rotor speeds may require a larger gearbox, increase the effect of a rotor imbalance and cause unnecessary wear on components.